Tekken X Zelda
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Tekken series and the Zelda series. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Wii U Edition The Wii U version of Tekken Tag Tournament 2 features exclusive costumes based on Nintendo characters for the fighters. There's a total of 12 different costumes, and 4 of them are from the Zelda series (see here for other series). The Zelda ones are: Link Worn by Jin, Kazuya, Lars and Yoshimitsu. It consists in Link's tunic and hat, based specifically on his Twilight Princess incarnation, including the Master Sword and Hylian Shield on his back. The costume even gives the characters a special "item move", where they attack by using the Master Sword. Notably, the costume is mirrored, like in the Wii version of the original game, likely to make the characters weild the sword with their right hand. while wearing this costume, Yoshimitsu wears an original mask and the hat also includes Link's hair. This cosutme was assigned to Yoshimitsu likely because of him being a swordsman. Note that since the character can use the Master Sword as a weapon, this might arguably be considered an actual incarnation of the Legendary Sword, rather than a reproduction, making this a type 1 link. TTT2WiiU Link Jin.png|Jin as Link. TTT2WiiU Link Kazuya.jpg|Kazuya as Link. TTT2WiiU Link Lars.png|Lars as Link. TTT2WiiU Link Yoshimitsu.png|Yoshimitsu as Link. TTT2WiiU Links Master Sword.jpg|Link's item move. Zelda Worn by Alisa, Angel, Asuka, Jun, Michelle and Nina. It consists in Zelda's dress and tiara from Twilight Princess. Under the skirt they wear white pants and brown boots, meaning that this costume is likely actually based on Zelda's appearance from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, since she wore different foodwear in Twilight Princess. TTT2WiiU Zelda Alisa.png|Alisa as Zelda. TTT2WiiU Zelda Angel.png|Angel as Zelda. TTT2WiiU Zelda Asuka.png|Asuka as Zelda. TTT2WiiU Zelda Jun.png|Jun as Zelda. TTT2WiiU Zelda Michelle.png|Michelle as Zelda. TTT2WiiU Zelda Nina.png|Nina as Zelda. Sheik Worn by Forest Law, King, Leo, Miharu and Violet. It consists of the clothes and headwear of Sheik, Zelda's alter-ego from Ocarina of Time. This costume was assigned to King, Leo and Violet likely because they hide their identity much like Zelda when posing as Sheik. Also, Leo's gender had been highly debated, much like Sheik's. TTT2WiiU Sheik FLaw.png|Forest Law as Sheik. TTT2WiiU Sheik King.png|King as Sheik. TTT2WiiU Sheik Leo.jpg|Leo as Sheik. TTT2WiiU Sheik Miharu.png|Miharu as Sheik. TTT2WiiU Sheik Violet.png|Violet as Sheik. Ganondorf Worn by Ancient Ogre, Armor King, Combot, Devil Jin and Dragunov. It consists in Ganondorf's armour from Twilight Princess complete with cape, and also includes the mark of the Triforce on his hand, however Combot's version only consists in ganondorf's cape with the arm and leg parts of the armor. Ogre keeps his regular headgear with this costume. He also sports Ganondorf's beard, while Armor King and Combot have his beard as well as his eyebrows. Armor King also wears Ganondorf's jewel on his head, while Combot only wears part of it. This costume is worn mostly by evil characters, due to Ganondorf's role in the original games. TTT2WiiU Ganondorf Ancient Ogre.png|Ancient Ogre as Ganondorf. TTT2WiiU Ganondorf ArmorKing.jpg|Armor King as Ganondorf. TTT2WiiU Ganondorf Combot.png|Combot as Ganondorf. TTT2WiiU Ganondorf Devil Jin.png|Devil Jin as Ganondorf. TTT2WiiU Ganondorf Dragunov.png|Dragunov as Ganondorf. License In an agreement between Nintendo and Bandai Namco, Nintendo-exclusive content was included in the game to create a double way marketing, with the game promoting the console and vice versa. Category:Type 2 links Category:Links Category:Direct links